Arch Angels
Archangels are the most powerful angels there are, they are the mightest of the mightest, when a battle starts its normally over quickly when the archangels arrive. luckily there are ownly four in exsistence Michael Lucifer Gabriel and Raphael. *Michael- Michael is the first angel in exsistence and is said to be the most powerful even to that of Lucifer himself. Michael was the angel that beat and threw lucifer into hell while under orders from god. Michael is said to carry a sword with him at all times that he uses to smite even the eviliest of demons and monsters. michael is rarely seen on earth as he prefers to remain in heaven and command and look after his brothers. *Lucifer- Lucifer goes by many names such as satan and devil, Lucifer is the younger brother to Michael and the second angel in exsistence, he is the first angel to ever rebel agaist heaven and agaist gods word and so as the story goes god created hell and had michael in prison him there for all time. legend has it that with his rising from hell the apocoloypse will rise. lucifer is very powerful but it is said he may be slightly weaker then michael tho this is mere theory as many angels say that if lucifer walks he will be more powerful in ways that cannot be put into words. *Gabriel- Gabriel is the younger brother to both Micahel and Lucifer and is the third angel in exsistence. Gabriel enjoys messing with humans for his own amusement however he does so in a way so it will not cause them any real harm, Gabriel is considered to be one of the more fun loving angels rather then obidient. he is one of the arch angels most likely to be seen on earth as he seems to prefer the company of humans to that of his own family. *Raphael- Raphael is the younger brother to Michael Lucifer and Gabriel he is the youngest arch angel in exsistence. he is one of the angels who doesnt totally agree with Lucifer's banishment as he is still his brother Raphael felt he should have been given a chance at redemption not imprisonment for all time. Raphael enjoys working as a general and mainly likes to spear head fights agaist demons and monsters. Powers and Abilities *Nigh Omnipotence- Arch Angels are extremely powerful they can create almost anything out of thin air and can over power nearly all Angels,Demons Monsters and Humans. *Intellegence- Arch Angels are extremely clever and have a vast amount of knowledge of the universe. *Imortality- Arch Angels are immortal and will not age, they are not effected by disease and if not killed by conventual means they will live forever. *Advanced Smiting- Arch Angels can use a poweful white light to implode lesser beings on the spot this smite can be concentrated so it does little damage to the surroundings. they can also smite lesser beings with a simple touch like normal angels. *Invulnrability- Arch Angels are not effected greatly by mortal wounds such as gunshots however it can slow them down some. *Super Strenghts- Arch Angels can overpower nearly all demons, Monsters, Humans and other Angels. *Super Stanima- Arch Angels do not need to eat,sleep,drink or breathe meaning they can keep going and will never tire. *Telekenesis- Arch Angels can move matter with there mind *Teleportation- Arch Angels can teleport anywhere exept Hell and the Underworld *Apporting- Arch Angels can teleport other people by touching them *Telepathy and Empathy- Arch Angels can read the minds of humans and sense what there feeling *Memory Erasing- Arch Angels can whipe the Memorys of Humans *Shapeshifting- Arch Angels can appear as whoever they want *Chronokenesis- Arch Angels can travel back in time and even send other people back in time *Ressurection- Arch Angels can bring the recently killed back to life *Perception- Arch Angels can see what humans cannot *Atmokenesis- Arch Angels can change the weather upon arrival *Pyrokenesis- Arch Angels can manipulate fire to burn lesser foes to a crisp they can burn demons,mosters,humans and other angels from the inside out just by touch *Electrokenesis- Arch Angels can manipulate electricity causing blackouts, they can charge electrical items, turn off and on electrical items, and cause electrical items to impolde they cannot however use electricity as a weapon *Terrikenesis- Arch Angels can cause large earthquakes *Biokenesis- Arch Anegels can cause lesser angels,monsters,demons and humans to explode by just looking at them. *Regeneration- Arch Angels can heal all non fatal wounds in seconds *Sedation- Arch Angels can cause sleep amongst Humans *Healing- Arch Angels can cure diseases and wounds of humans *Voices- Arch Angels can mimic any human voice *Dreams- Arch Angels can enter the dreams of humans and gather infomation on them like there location Weaknesses *Michael's sword- the sword of michael is said to kill Arch Angels *Demonic Blood- if demon blood enters the blood stream of an arch angel it will not kill it but it will cause it to become sick for days which they cannot cure they must wait out *Demonic Smite (Posiibly)- it is possible that the demonic smite the god demons posses could kill arch angels *Angelic Exersim- if an arch angel has this done to them they will be blasted back to heaven and will be weak for a few miniutes *High Level Demons and Monsters- all thought nearly invinisble there are creatures and demons equal to there power